Honey buns and Honey muffins
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: The friendship between these two bats has grown much stronger, since Bartok saved the lovable purple bat from those vile cats. The two best friends grow even closer as time, and soon realize their love for each other is truly eternal and that they're meant to be bat soulmates. Three-shot! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I've got another Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent fic. Now, I truly and deeply love Bartok with all my heart and soul. Those beautiful pink eyes of his just make my heart melt and that funny catchphrase of his makes me laugh. Note: This will most likely be my last YAOI fic, maybe!**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**No Flames!**

* * *

**~Honey Buns and Honey Muffins~**

**Ch. 1: Bat's Love**

It's another cold winter day in Moscow, Russia and the young purple albino bat Brandon is inside his dream home that he shares with his best friend Bartok, drawing some cute pictures of Bartok. Brandon sighed happily as he drew these pictures, it had only be a couple months ago that he was almost killed by those evil cats and his bat knight in shining armor Bartok came to the rescue and saved his life. His love for the albino bat continued to grow as each day passed, they both became completely inseperable and soon he found out that he wants to be more than just Bartok's best friend, at first he thought it was just a simple crush, but over time he realized he was completely in love with him, but he didn't harbor any lustful feelings towards Bartok, only feelings of warm, beautiful, blissful, eternal and pure love. He sighed more as he looked at his drawing of his best friend, he wanted to tell Bartok that he loved him, but was afraid Bartok would hate him and abandon him, plus he saw how Bartok would whistle at those pink girl bats, but now Bartok was growing very protective of him much more affectionate to him, maybe he does feel the same way, he thought.

"Oh, Bartok I hope you feel the same way about me. I just love you so much." Brandon said to the drawing.

Brandon sighed happily as he hugged the drawing. Bartok wouldn't be home for about an hour. Bartok was out doing his show 'Bartok the Magnificent' a show that Brandon absolutely loved, Bartok looked so adorable in that outfit and when he did go to watch the show, he had to hold himself back from jumping on stage and kissing Bartok like no tomorrow. Bartok is everything to him, he loves him with all his heart and soul and because of the show Bartok gets paid pretty well and him and Bartok live a very great life together. Brandon sighed more wanting nothing more than to hold his best friend in an embrace of the purest love of all. Bartok is funny, kind, caring, sweet and little sarcastic, he is his one true soulmate.

"I'll tell my sweet little Bartok when he gets home." Brandon said to himself, as he went to the couch to rest until Bartok got home.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Bartok has finished his show for the day and getting ready to go home and see his cute, cuddly and adorable purple best friend, Bartok smiled and blushed at how cute Brandon is, he's walked in on him drawing cute pictures of him, wearing his Turban hat and Magnificent outfit and singing the song, which did always make Bartok's heart melt and fill with happiness. Each day he felt closer and closer to Brandon. He knew he was becoming more affectionate and protective of his friend and wondered did he have romantic feelings towards Brandon, but he didn't harbor any lustful feelings, only feelings of beautiful, sweet and happy love for Brandon. But, he loved pink girl bats, but every time he's around Brandon he wants to kiss and hug him nonstop.

"Could I really be in love with Brandon?" Bartok whispered to himself.

Bartok continued to think, he knew Brandon meant the world to him and he loved the purple bat with all his heart and soul. He remembered some moments where him and Bartok were cuddling and snuggling together and Brandon reached over and played with his cute ears making him giggle cutely, he then remembered he pulled Brandon even closer into the loving embrace, pressing their noses together, he could almost feel their lips touching about to lean in for a kiss and a strong warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"I'm in love with Brandon!" Bartok shouted out loud, but then covered his mouth and blushed.

Bartok then continued on flying home, where he'll see his beloved Brandon waiting for him and ready to hug him. He soon arrived home and saw brand new drawings of him and Brandon on the floor, the pictures made his little heart melt in pure joy, the drawings are all so beautiful, he then came to one and started to tear up in joy, on the picture was a drawing of him and Brandon inside a heart, holding hands and on the heart it reads 'Brandon and Bartok forever' Bartok smiled and hugged the drawing, he knew now he truly and deeply loved Brandon and was pretty sure Brandon loved him back as well.

"Oh, Brandon... My bat angel." Bartok said as he cried a bit in joy.

Brandon then came into the room and saw his beloved Bartok hugging the picture of that he drew of them and crying in joy. A loving smile spread across the cute purple bat's face and he slowly walked towards Bartok, feeling a strong warm and fuzzy feeling growing in his stomach, he continued walking towards his beautiful Bartok, he sneaks up behind Bartok and hugs him tightly from behind blushing.

"Hi, Bartok. My bat knight in shining armor." Brandon said happily, as he hugged Bartok even tighter

Bartok turned around, hugged Brandon back tightly in pure love. "Hey, Brandon. My cute bat angel."

Both Brandon and Bartok felt strong warm and fuzzy feelings in their stomaches, they both held each other tightly enjoying the warm and loving feeling. Brandon and Bartok both blushed as they started to snuggle together. The two gaze deeply into each other's loving eyes and can see compassion, care, passion, love, comfort and pure happiness, Brandon sighed happily in pure love and giggled.

"Barok, I have something to say." Brandon said as he blushed.

"What is it, Brandon?" Bartok asked.

"I love you, Bartok. And I love you more than just a friend, you're my everything, you truly and deeply care about me and you love me. I've always loved you, I never want to lose you. Everyday I dream about hugging you, kissing you, cuddling with you, snuggling with you and even marrying you. You're perfect. I love those beautiful pink eyes of yours and that adorable voice, I love your personality and how much you care about me. I love seeing you dance and sing. I love your Magnificent outfit. I love everything about you. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're truly beautful." Brandon said as he started to cry, he just told his best friend that he loves him.

Bartok started to tear up in pure joy and happines, he pulled Brandon into a tighter hug and snuggled him as lovingly as he could.

"Oh... Brandon. I love you too. I love everything about you and I love you more than a friend as well. I love how kind and caring you are. I love those cute purple eyes of yours that are filled with so much love and that cute nose of yours. I love seeing you dance around in my Magnifcient outfit, I love how much you care about me and our beautiful bond we share. I love seeing you happy. I love you with all my heart and soul too. You're my sweet angel." Bartok said as he cried in joy, and hugged his love back tightly.

The two bats looked into each other's eyes, and both moved in slowly for a kiss. It was a bit awkard at first, Bartok has never kissed a male bat before and Brandon has never given a proper kiss in his entrie life, but they didn't seem to mind. The two sets of lips finally met in the most gentle, sweetest, warmest and loving kiss ever. Both bats were now blushing even more, while giggling happily and moaning lovingly. Bartok pulled Brandon even closer and kissed him more lovingly enjoying the loving feeling of this kiss and happy that he is kissing Brandon. Brandon smiled at the kiss and continues lovingly kissing Bartok back, he is happier than ever before. Both of them never wanted to break the sweet and loving kiss. They're both drowning in their overflowing pure love for each other.

After several minutes of pure loving bliss, they break the kiss. "Wow... wow... I tell you what, wow!" They both said in unison and went into another loving kiss together.

"I love you, Brandon." Bartok said, as he kissed him again lovingly

"I love you too, Bartok, my love." Brandon reaplied, as he lovingly kissed his new boyfriend back lovingly.

Brandon and Bartok continue their soft and loving kissing for several more minutes, both of them enjoying the feeling and never wanting to let each other go for one second. Bartok hugged his beautiful boyfriend tighter and kissed his cute bat nose and then gave him another loving kiss. Brandon giggled into the kiss and continued kissing his love back. Finally the two break their kiss and walk into the kitchen, holding hands and blowing loving kisses to each other, Bartok gave a smile and put his Turban hat on Brandon. Brandon giggled and kissed his love on the nose cutely. This is truly the start of something beautiful and both of them couldn't be happier.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one of this loving fic. Now that was so heartwarming. It's the start of pure love.**

**Chapter two will be up really soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my readers. This is the second chapter in my Bartok story. He is very special to me, I wish I was a bat sometimes, and really wish he was real. I really do love him.**

**No Flames, as I've said before.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Bat's Marriage**

It's another cold winter day in Moscow, Russia and the two love bats Brandon and Bartok are ice skating together on a forzen lake, both of them are enjoying every minute of their beautiful sweet love, it had only been a few months ago that the two fell in love together and these months have been the greatest. Brandon's love for Bartok grew, as each beautiful day passed, he loved his sweet albino bat boyfriend so much, each day he would give him loving little kisses. He dreamed of them getting married one day and living together forever in the purest love of all, he really hopes him and Bartok do get married one day and shower each other with the sweetest kisses. Brandon smiled as he pulled Bartok into a loving hug and sighed happily.

"This is so nice, cutie pie." Brandon said happily, as he pulled his love into a heartfelt kiss.

"It sure is, sweetie." Bartok said, as he kissed his cute beloved purple boyfriend back.

The two love bats moan lovingly at their heartwarming kiss, they both wrap their wing-like arms around each other and pull each other even closer, as they kiss. Both love bats feel like they're in pure loving bliss. Bartok slowly deepens the loving kiss, pulling his cute boyfriend even closer, while they kiss. Brandon moaned lovingly into the loving kiss, he felt so happy Bartok meant everything to him, if it wasn't for him he would be dead. He's so grateful to his beautiful boyfriend for being there for him.

"Bartok, I love you. I'm so glad you saved me that day from those awful cats. You really do care about me and truly do love me with all your heart and soul. I never want you to let me go, I always want to feel safe and secure in your loving arms. You're my one true love and soulmate. Please, never leave me, Bartok: Brandon said softly, snuggles more on Bartok's soft chest.

"Oh... Brandon. No matter what happens I will never leave you. You mean the entire world to me. I love you with all my heart and soul. No words can describe the feelings I have for you, dear. You're my best friend and soulmate forever. You're my beloved honey muffins." Bartok softly replied to his purple boyfriend.

"Honey muffins?" Brandon said with a cute giggle and a smile.

"Yeah. Its your pet name, cutie pie. Its beautiful just like you. I love everything about you, Brandon. I love waking up every morning to seeing you wrapped in my arms and seeing those beautiful purple eyes of yours that are filled with so much beauty and pure love. You're my soulmate, Brandon. I love you with all my heart and soul." Bartok said, as he pulled Brandon into a hug.

"Aw... I love you too, honey buns." Brandon said, as he hugged Bartok back and starts to kiss him lovingly.

"Honey buns?" Bartok said with a large smile across his super cute face.

"Honey buns is your special pet name, sweetheart. You make each day feel brighter. Your loving pink eyes fill my heart with such happiness. You make me the happiest albino bat ever. When you saved me from the cats, I knew I found someone who does care about me and love me. You truly do love me, Bartok. You're my handsome knight in shining armor and I'm your sweet prince. We're meant to be together forever, honey buns. You're my world. I love you so much. I want to marry you and be with you always." Brandon said, as he started to cry tears of joy.

Bartok's beautiful pink eyes welled up with tears of pure joy and he pulled his beloved into a much more loving embrace, and starts crying tears of joy. Brandon smiled lovingly and snuggled on his beloved boyfriend's chest, Bartok giggled lovingly at his cute purple baby snuggling on his soft furry chest. The two love bats then pull in for another loving kiss, and moan lovingly, as they deepen the heartfelt kiss. Bartok pulls Brandon even closer.

"My cute little purple baby." Bartok said, as he kissed Brandon again.

"Aw, my beloved bat knight in shining armor." Brandon said softly, as he kissed back.

Bartok soon breaks the loving kiss and cuddles his beloved tightly, wrapping his wing-like arms around him lovingly. He had a special gift ready for his honey muffins when he finished his show, he smiled down at Brandon and kissed his cute nose lovingly, making him giggle cutely.

"Hey, t-that tickles, cutie." Brandon said between giggles.

"I know, dear. Today I have a special surprise for you." Bartok said, as he broke the hug and starts putting on his Bartok the Magnificent outfit on.

"Ooh, a surprise? What is it, Bartok?" Brandon asked wondering what his honey buns had planned.

"I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise, but I can tell that after the show I'll call you up on stage for your gift." Bartok said with a cute smile.

Brandon smiled lovingly at Bartok and gave him one last big loving kiss, and said. "I can't wait to see it, dear. Good luck with the show."

Bartok smiled and hugged Brandon tightly, before flying off to get ready for his show and make Brandon the happiest albino bat ever. Brandon waved goodbye to his beloved and headed home to get ready for his favorite show of all time and to get ready of coruse, he wanted to look his best for Bartok and is super excited for the surprise he has for him.

About an hour later Brandon is seen sitting down with a couple other bats and some humans around him, all of them are waiting for the Bartok the Magnificent show to begin. Brandon saw the curtin rise up and his one true love appear on stage dressed in his aodrable Magnificent outfit, as he sings and dances, the crowd starts to cheer loudly at Bartok's wonderful performance. Brandon sighed happily, as he watched his beloved alibino bat sing, Bartok has such a beautiful voice, he then gasped, as he saw the dragon emerge from behind the stage and grab hold of his beloeved, this part did scare Brandon a little bit, but he knew his honey buns would defeat the vile dragon.

"He is so magnificent." Brandon said happily, as he watched Bartok fight the dragon and soon defeat it.

Brandon continued watching his dear boyfriend's performance, the entire sight was just so beautiful and amazing. He then saw the large kite appear and Bartok came out with his cannon, ready to blast it down. Brandon smiled even more, as Bartok fired the cannon at the kite, causing it to burn up in flames. Bartok then ended his performance with a bow, the entire crowd started cheering happily in joy, some of them threw money at Bartok, while others including Brandon threw flowers at Bartok.

"That was so beautiful, honey buns! I love it!" Brandon said happily, as he clapped.

"Thank you all so much. Now for something special. Will my beloved boyfriend Brandon please come up on stage?" Bartok softly replied with a smile.

Brandon giggled cutely and slowly walked up on the stage, he loved the stage so much him and Bartok would sometimes perform together and sing. He continued walking and when he saw his honey buns right beside him, he pulled Bartok into a tight hug.

"That was so amazing, honey buns. I loved every minute of that performance and when you beat the dragon my heart melted." Brandon said, as he hugged Bartok more lovingly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey muffins." Bartok replied smiling.

"I love you." Brandon said, as he kissed Bartok's cute nose.

"I love you too. I have a little gift for you." Bartok replied, as he took out a beautiful red ruby ring.

Brandon's heart filled with complete and total happiness, as he stared at the ring. This was a very special ring that Bartok got from Prince Ivan a nice and noble prince who loves Bartok's performances and gave him the ring after he helped defeat a bear. The ring was so beautiful looking, tears of joy are welling up in his purple eyes, now realizing his dream is going to come true.

"Brandon, my love will you make me the happiest albino bat ever? Will you marry me?" Bartok asked in a very loving and polite tone.

Brandon was at a loss of words, he was deeply touched by what he just heard and of course he wasn't going to say no. "Bartok, yes, yes! A million times yes! I've always wanted to marry you. I love you, honey buns. I love you!" He said, as he sobbed in pure joy.

Bartok started to cry in joy, he beloved just said yes. He then slips the beautiful ring onto Brandon's tiny finger and hugged him tightly in pure love.

"I love you so much." Brandon said, as he cried in joy.

"I love you way more." Bartok replied.

Brandon and Bartok both go into a loving kiss together, as their friends all come up on stage and a brown bat comes by with a little black book in his hands. Bartok had one last surprise for his beloved.

"I also have one last surprise for you, cutie." Bartok said with a smile on his face.

"What is it, dear?" Brandon asked, as he raised a brow.

"Time for our wedding." Bartok replied, as him and Brandon saw all their friends there, along with a brown bat who will marry them.

Brandon's smile grew even bigger at what he saw, not only did he watch the performance of his life, he was going to be married to his one true love and soulmate. He turned towards Bartok and lovingly said. "Let's get married, my love."

Bartok gave a loving smile and the two soulmates walk to the center of the stage together, as the brown bat opens up his book and smiles at the two bats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to see these two soulmates together as a married couple. Brandon, will you marry Bartok to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others to keep you unto him so long as you both shall live?" The brown bat asked him.

"I do. Bartok is my one true love and I want to be with him forevermore." Brandon said, as he cried in joy.

"Bartok, will you marry Brandon to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others to keep you unto him so long as you both shall live?" The brown bat asked him.

"I do. Brandon is my entire world and no matter what I want to be with him forever." Bartok said, as he held Brandon closer.

"Then it is with great honor that I pronouce you husband and husband, you may now kiss." The brown bat said with a loving smile.

Brandon and Bartok smile at each other with all the love in their hearts, the two then press their lips together in heartfelt eternal passion and go into a long loving kiss together, as the crowd of bats all cry in joy and applauded. The two love bats pulled each other closer, as they kiss more lovingly, both of them never want to let each other go ever.

"Aw, that is so cute. They're truly meant to be." A pink girl bat said happily.

After several minutes of loving kissing the two pulled away smiling at each other, and snuggled together lovingly.

"We're finally married, honey buns. This is the happiest day of my life." Brandon said, as he kissed Bartok lovingly and played with his cute ears.

"Aw... Mine too, honey muffins." Bartok said, as he giggled and snuggled closer to Brandon.

"I love you, honey buns." Brandon said lovingly.

"I love you too, honey muffins. You made me the happiest albino bat ever." Bartok said cutely.

The two bat soulmates go into another loving kiss together, as the crowd smiled in joy at their pure love. Brandon and Bartok are both completely happy now and finally together forever. Their eternal love for each other will always grow stronger and now they can have a long and happy future together.

* * *

**Man, I cried when I typed this. It's so loving and heartwarming. That ring Bartok gave Brandon was so beautiful.**

**The love bats are finally and they've got one last surprise that will truly be special.**

**Chaper 3 will be up shortly. Read and review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this is sadly the final chapter to my loving and heartwarming fic between the two love bats, but it's going to bring the two even closer together and give them a little surprise. That ring Prince Ivan gave Bartok was so amazing. I loved that part, and loved how Bartok loved how shiny the ring was. He looks so adorable. ;)**

* * *

**Ch. 3: A loving bat family**

It's another beautiful winter night in Moscow, Russia and the two love bats are inisde their tree together, having some berries and fruit. It's been a couple of months since the two got married and both of them have never been happier. Brandon has became so much closer to Bartok, hardly ever leaving his side, as for Bartok, him and Brandon both sing together and do their beautiful performance together, and he's became even more loving and protective of his soulmate. Bartok looks up a bit, and sees his beloved husband looking at him cutely and lovingly.

"Hi there, sweetie." Bartok said happily, as he snuggled Brandon lovingly.

"Hi, my love. I just love it when you snuggle me, dear." Brandon said happly and kissed Bartok's cute nose lovingly.

"Aw... Gosh." Bartok said happily, as he giggled cutely. "You're just the sweetest bat ever."

"I sure am, honey buns. You're truly magnficent, Bartok. You're the most loving and sweetest albino bat in the entire universe. You saved me from those horrible cats, took me in when I had no one, you've become my best friend in the entrie universe and you even returned my feelings for you and accepted me as your soulmate. You're the best soulmate ever and I love you with all my heart and soul." Brandon said, as he cried in joy and higged Bartok tightly.

Bartok's beautiful, loving pink eyes filled with tears, as he felt his heart fill with joy and happiness. He pulled Brandon into a super tight, but loving embrace, as he starts snuggling the adorable purple bat who is his best friend and beloved soulmate. He held Brandon tightly, as he starts kissing the lovable purple bat with all the love in his heart.

"Bartok, you're my true love and eternal soulmate." Brandon said, as he kissed Bartok lovingly.

Bartok smiled, and happily accpeted the loving kiss, as the two soulmates deepen it and wrap their cute wing-like arms around each other tighter and more lovingly.

"I love you, honey buns." Brandon said, as he kissed Bartok again.

"I love you too, honey muffins. Come on, its getting late. Let's get some sleep." Bartok replied softly, as he climbed into their soft bed.

Brandon smiled cutely and climbed in the soft bed, and cuddled beside his soulmate. Bartok couldn't help but smile and giggle, Brandon was the most adorable and lovable bat in the whole wide world and he has deeply happy that they're mates for life and will always be together, no matter what. He hugged Brandon tightly, and started to tickle the lovable bat happily.

"Hey! That tickles, honey buns!" Brandon said, as he giggled and laughed happily.

"I know, honey muffins. You do have a cute little laugh." Bartok replied, as he cute smile grew and starts tickling Brandon's cute feet.

Brandon laughed happily, as he was tickled by his beloved honey buns, and starts to tickle Bartok's cute feet and chest happily, as he hears his soulmate laughing and giggling happily. Brandon's cute smile grew even bigger, as he started to play with Bartok's cute ears, making him giggle and laugh more at the touch.

"Aw, Brandon, you're so romantic." Bartok said, and kissed his cute nose.

Aw... Honey muffins. You're so loving." Brandon lovingly replied, and kissed Bartok.

Bartok gleefully accpeted the loving kiss, and kisses his soulmate back, as he pulls him even closer, as they deepen the loving kiss they're in. Both bats can feel their heartfelt passion and pure love for each other growing more intense by the second. They both start to tear up in joy, as their kiss grows even more lovingly, its like true love's eternal embrace is wrapping around these two meant to be soulmates.

"I love you so much, honey buns." Brandon said, and kissed Bartok's adorable nose.

"I love you too, honey muffins." Bartok replied, and picked him up and held him tightly.

The two bats gazed deeply into each others loving eyes, as they gently bite each other on the necks, giving each other a very special mark. The mark is known as the Eternal Love Mate mark, a mark giving to only true loving soulmates who are meant to be together forever, and never ever leave. Brandon and Bartok are now bonded as mates forever, and now true love bats. The two cringed in pain, but both of them cried in pure loving joy, and hugged each other tightly.

"Oh, Brandon... That was the best thing we've ever done. You've truly made me the happiest bat in the whole world." Bartok said, as he cried in joy.

Brandon hugged Bartok tighter, as he snuggled on his soft furry chest lovingly. Bartok sighed happily, and softly kisses Brandon's cute purple head, and plays with his cute little ears, making him giggle cutely. The two continue their loving embrace, until they hear a knock on their door.

"Who could that be?" Brandon asked, knowing they're not expecting company.

Brandon and Bartok open the door, and step out of their home. The two looked down, and saw two adorable baby albino bats wrapped in a pink blanket, with a note attached to the fabric. Bartok grabbed the note and started reading it. 'Dear, Brandon and Bartok, we're so happy that you two love bats are finally a married bat couple and soulmates for life. We heard that you two wanted to raise a family of baby bats, and we found these two baby albino bats out in the cold alone, since we knew you two will give them all the love and affection in the whole world. These two bats are both boys and really hyper little fellas. Good luck, you two, your bat friends'.

Brandon and Bartok pick the baby bats up, and start cradling the two lovingly. The two soulmates smile lovingly at each other, and hug the two baby bats, wondering what they should name their two adopted sons.

"What should we name them, cutie pie?" Bartok asked.

"I'll name him Bartok Jr., since he reminds me so much of you, and he looks just like you." Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"Aw... I'll name him Lil' Batty, since he's got some purple fur, and looks just as cute and lovable as you." Bartok said, as he kissed Brandon's cute nose.

Brandon and Bartok then lean in for a kiss, while Bartok Jr. and Lil' Batty smirk playfully at each other, and flew into their new home together, while their adoptive parents are kissing outside. Brandon and Bartok suddenly pull away from the loving kiss, as they hear their kids playing inside the lair, and throwing some fruit around, as they laugh happily. The two chuckled, and smiled at each other.

"Sounds like they're already having fun, honey muffins." Brandon said, as he held Bartok's cute hand.

"Yeah, we better stop them from wrecking our home, and give them some fruit." Bartok replied softly.

Brandon and Bartok then smile at each other, and go into another loving kiss.

"I love you, honey buns." Brandon said.

"I love you too, honey muffins." Bartok said.

The two kissed again lovingly, and went back into their home to give their two new hyper kids a little snack and stop them from destroying the house. Both of them are beyond happy, because they're truly in love, meant to be soulmates, and now have a loving bat family. It was true happiness, and this family will be the most adorable and loving bat family.

The end.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of my story. I really enjoyed writing this and had a lot of fun. Bartok is my favorite character and I love him with all my heart and soul. :)**

**Read, favorite and review.**


End file.
